<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity (Temptation) by Life_Crisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882859">Curiosity (Temptation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Crisis/pseuds/Life_Crisis'>Life_Crisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woosan Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung are Best Friends, Friends are nameless so you can imagine them as whoever you want, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Woosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Crisis/pseuds/Life_Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San hesitated before speaking, “I’m curious about what it’s like to kiss a guy.”<br/>“It’s okay, San.”<br/>“Thanks,” he smiled and tilted his head to see Wooyoung better. “I have a question.”<br/>His best friend shifted on the bed. “Yeah?”<br/>San’s heart thudded. “Would you mind… if I tried it with you?”<br/>“…Okay.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woosan Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity (Temptation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short one-shot and the first of a three-part story. You can choose whether you want to continue with the story or leave it as open-ended and let your imagination fill in the rest.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung’s room was dark. San could only just make out his best friend’s main features with the little light coming in from beyond the closed door and the moonlight peeking through the gap of his drawn curtains.</p><p>It was late. They’d come to Wooyoung’s apartment from a night out with friends. Those friends were in the living room, helping themselves to soju Wooyoung had pulled out when they’d all arrived. San and Wooyoung decided against round two of the night and opted for enjoying each other’s company instead. Their friends didn’t even protest, knowing the two to be an inseparable pair all too well.</p><p>They lay side by side on Wooyoung’s bed now, sharing his pillow. They’d crashed there easily, not bothering to even switch on the light. An hour or two had passed with them just talking about everything and nothing. Perhaps it was lingering tipsiness or the comfortable darkness of the room, but at that moment San felt even more comfortable with his best friend than he usually did.</p><p>“Wooyoung?”</p><p>“Mhhm?”</p><p>“There’s something I want to ask you.”</p><p>“Why are you even asking about asking? Just ask.”</p><p>“It’s a bit weird.”</p><p>“Well, you are more than a bit weird so it’s to be expected.”</p><p>“Hey!” San laughed. “I’m being serious.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Wooyoung’s teeth caught the moonlight as he grinned. “You can go ahead.”</p><p>San went straight for it, “What’s it like kissing a guy? Is it different from kissing a girl?”</p><p>“Ahh, that’s not weird to ask. I’m sure many straight guys wonder about that.”</p><p>“Probably not. Or maybe secretly.”</p><p>A moment of silence passed before Wooyoung answered. “I think it depends on the person… All I can tell you for sure is that it was very different for me because I’m gay. When I kissed girls I didn’t really feel it. But when I kissed a guy for the first time it was like an awakening. I knew for sure I was gay after that because it just… felt right. As for what the actual kiss is like… I think girls kiss better mostly.” Wooyoung giggled. “But I’m exclusively into guys so it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>San absorbed Wooyoung’s words. He hesitated before speaking this time. “I’m curious.”</p><p>“About? Your sexuality?”</p><p>“No!” San smacked Wooyoung’s arm lightly. He kept his hand there as he thought carefully. “Well… maybe? I don’t think so? I’m just curious about what it’s like to kiss a guy.” San frowned.</p><p>“It’s okay, San.”</p><p>San needed to hear those words. “Thanks,” he smiled and tilted his head to see Wooyoung better. He looked so soft in the darkness. “I have another question.”</p><p>Wooyoung shifted, placing a hand over San’s. “Yeah?”</p><p>San’s heart thudded almost uncomfortably. “Would you mind… if I tried it with you?”</p><p>Wooyoung inhaled sharply. His long silence worried San.</p><p>“Wooyoung, it’s okay. You don’t have to agree. Forget I-”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Wooyoung swallowed audibly. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh,” San whispered. It was quiet again. San couldn’t believe Wooyoung had actually agreed. He didn’t even know how he had the courage to ask. How could he want to kiss his best friend in the first place?? Well, they were physically close… and pretty touchy. It was easy to be comfortable with-</p><p>“Well?” Wooyoung interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“What?” San asked. He sat up when realisation dawned, shocked. “Wait, NOW??”</p><p>Wooyoung frowned. “When else?” He, too, sat up.</p><p>Facing Wooyoung now, even in the dim lighting, San could see his eyes clearly. “I…” he trailed off, tense. The reality of the situation set in.</p><p>“If you don’t want to, after all, that’s okay,” Wooyoung told him gently.</p><p>“No, no.” San wanted this. “I’m sure, I just… I’m nervous I guess.” He relaxed after saying it.</p><p>Wooyoung smiled at him. “It’s just me.”</p><p>San smiled back gratefully, “Yeah, okay, of course.”</p><p>Wooyoung shifted on the bed, moving closer to San. With the growing proximity, San’s ability to think lessened. The only thing on his mind was Wooyoung. Wooyoung’s cautious movement, obviously trying not to startle him, to keep him comfortable. Wooyoung’s soft smile, reassuring him… Wooyoung’s lips… They were always tempting. So tempting. San definitely wanted this.</p><p>San also shifted towards him. They were so close now. San licked his lips, his heart thudding again. Then Wooyoung reached up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He made eye contact with him for confirmation, which San gave by dropping his eyes to Wooyoung’s lips and parting his own.</p><p>Wooyoung inched his face closer slowly and when San could feel his warm breath on his face he shut his eyes tightly. Then Wooyoung’s lips were on his. Ohh, Lord, his lips were on his and they were so soft. San gasped a little and he felt Wooyoung start to pull back. <em>No</em>. San pressed forward, keeping Wooyoung’s lips on his.</p><p>Then his hands moved on their own, wrapping around Wooyoung’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. San slid his lips open and shut them around Wooyoung’s plush bottom lip. This felt so good. He tilted his head slowly and Wooyoung responded, kissing him back and sliding a hand into his hair, the other still on his shoulder.</p><p>It was dizzyingly good. Better than the alcohol they’d had a few hours ago. When the kiss deepened they became drunk on each other. Minds hazy, they moved on autopilot. Wooyoung was planted in San’s lap now with his hands both in the man’s silky hair, fisting and loosening. San’s legs were stretched out but be bent them at the knees now to get Wooyoung closer. One hand held onto Wooyoung’s waist while the other cupped his neck and jaw, fingers caressing his nape gently as they kissed.</p><p>A sudden loud knock on the door sent them flying, scrambling apart. “San! It’s late! Let’s get going!”</p><p>Wooyoung and San stared at each other wide-eyed, standing at opposite sides of the bed and panting.</p><p>“SAN?! … Wooyoung?! … You guys asleep in there?”</p><p>“Uh… No! I’m coming now! Just give me a minute!” San hurriedly replied. He tried to pull himself together, clearing his throat. “Umm… Yeah, I need to…”</p><p>Wooyoung nodded, “Yes, of course.”</p><p>San fixed his hair with unsteady hands, then patted and smoothed his clothes. “Bye.”</p><p>“Bye, San.” Wooyoung stayed standing in place long after San opened the door and stepped out. Even after the others passed by and either mumbled or shouted a goodbye greeting.</p><p>Wooyoung sunk down onto his bed slowly… He touched his lips carefully. The feeling of San was still there, buzzing pleasantly. “Oh no,” he whispered into the gaps between his fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>